


Look Outward

by Independence1776



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Nienna approaches Námo about releasing Eluréd and Elurín from the Halls.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/gifts).



> My thanks to S for the beta.

Nienna stepped into the antechamber that led into the deeper halls of Mandos. Námo stood with his back to her, staring into the darkness of those halls, unlit by the bioluminescent fungus growing on the antechamber’s ceiling. “There you are, brother mine.”

Námo turned to her, one of his eyebrows almost unnoticeably quirked. “I was unaware I was difficult to find.”

He turned back to the halls as she walked up to him, her gray cloak sweeping the jet stone floor. She stood next to him, not looking at him. “Eluréd and Elurín--”

“They are children who have no place to go.”

“They are ready to leave.”

“That is so. But who would care for them if they depart from my halls, Nienna?” Námo asked, his voice rumbling and echoing in the chamber. “Their parents are here. Their grandparents are here. Elu is here. Their mortal ancestors have moved on. Elwing lives in Middle-earth, newly married. Melian is unsuited to care for anyone at the present moment.”

“She will not be forever. Mourning is not the only thing occupying her time in Lórien. She is learning how to live here in Aman once more. Her great-grandsons may visit-- and I think it would help her.”

“A student is no fit teacher for those learning the same things.” He sighed. “Who do you propose to care for them?”

“I will.” She looked over at her brother, at his unmoving face. “I will not see children here unnecessarily. Melian’s grief will ebb in time.”

“Time that the children cannot spend with her.”

“ _Let her mourn_. Eluréd and Elurín are strangers to her. They need to find themselves first.” Nienna pushed back her hood, letting him see her stubborn expression. She would not accept a refusal this time. “Námo, when she is ready-- when _they_  are ready-- I will bring them to her. They will learn patience with me, and understanding.”

Námo finally glanced at her. “As you will, Nienna.”

* * * * *

Nienna stepped out of the carriage and turned to help her two charges out. They stood blinking in the late afternoon sunlight. Neither one of them had said a word during the journey from Mandos.

They had left at dawn.

She turned to look at her house and pursed her lips. From a child’s perspective, the multistoried, gray, stone-and-wood structure would look imposing, especially for those who were unfamiliar with the architectural styles common in Valinor. She reconsidered her plan of rest for the remainder of the afternoon and gestured one of her Maiarin servants over. “See that they have baths in their rooms available before dinner.”

She bowed. “My lady.”

“Eluréd, Elurín.” The boys looked up at her. “Have you ever seen an ocean before?” They shook their heads. “Would you prefer to see it now or wait until the morning?”

They glanced at each other and then Elurín said, “Now, please.”

“Come with me.”

She led them on a sandy path around the house, and smiled briefly when she heard identical gasps behind her. They rushed passed her to the cliff’s edge, peering over the side. She walked up to them.

Eluréd said, pointing at the narrow beach revealed by the low tide, “Can we go down there?”

“Of course.” Now how to explain tides to those who had never before heard of them? “But you must never go there alone. The water moves in and out, and when the tide is high, there is no beach. Do you understand?”

Both boys nodded solemnly and Nienna decided to assign one of the Maiar to surreptitiously watch them. She doubted their promise would last much longer than a week at their age. “This way.”

They rushed by her the moment they saw the trail head. By the time she’d reached the gravel shore, they’d already disrobed and were playing in the surf.


End file.
